Lo que nadie imagino
by stef-chan23
Summary: El solo cambiar hace la diferencia, Tom Riddle y Naruto Uzumaki terminó en manos de una mujer que lo criara para ser más que un Lord Oscuro y Salvador idiota, porque Sorato Mitsuki puede ser muchas cosas pero ella nunca será una mala madre, de eso puede contarlo todos los niños a su cargo. El Destino y la Muerte estuvieron bastante entretenidos por aquellos mortales tan peculiares.


Lo que nadie imagino

Capítulo I:

Como una madre

Caminaba y caminaba y seguía caminado sin poder detenerse. Merope estaba desesperada en solo unas cuadro horas sería el primer día del año pero ella no tenía ni donde caerse muerta. Suspiro mientras se acariciaba su abultado vientre, sintiéndolo duro y calmando las contracciones que daba vez más seguidas. Siguió caminado desesperada y dolorida por ayuda pero nadie se detenía, con cada contracción su angustia crecía.

Hasta que Merope choco contra alguien, se rodeó su hinchado vientre protegiéndolo de que sabía sería una dura caída. Pero para su sorpresa cayó sobre el pecho de otra mujer. Miro asi arriba encontrándose de lleno con unos preciosos ojos dorados rasgados y brillantes, Merope no pudo evitar pensar que eran los ojos más hermosos que jamás hayan visto.

Merope escucho un suave gorgoteo a su lado, giro la mirada a canasta que estaba a su lado, en ella estaba un lindo y movedizo bulto que supo era un bebe. Sintió como era levantada de suelo y colocada de piel sobre él suavemente. Merope vio a la joven que estaba en frente de ella, analizándola cuidadosamente.

No pasaba los 25 años, era de piel paliza y agradable a la vista, su figura esbelta y delicada era ciertamente envidiable, tenía un brillante y lacio cabello del color de la plata que le llegaba a la altura de los tobillos que estaba atado en una trenza francesa y adorable flequillo largo a cada enmarcándolo su rostro, el cual era bello y delicado, de nariz pequeña y respingona, pómulos altos y sonrojados gracias al frio, en el centro de su frente había una marca de media luna morado intenso, labios delgados y suaves, cejas definidas y esos místicos ojos dorados rasgados. Vestía con una larga y abrigadora gabardina negra, una linda bufanda de patronos morados y gris tanto claro como oscuros, unos guantes blancos y un sombrero de federa de ala larga negro con un listo lila y una botas ligeras también negras.

Sorato Mitsuki no había tenido exactamente un buenos meses, desde la muerte de Minato las cosas no le fueron bien en la aldea, primero los aldeanos y ninjas las miraban mal porque según ellos Sorato tuvo que haber salvado a su amando Yondaime de la muerte, como si ella fuera una especie de dios o deidad para enfrentarse al Shinigami, quien por si ellos no recordaban es el dios de la muerte, LA MUERTE, está bien que ella fuera una especie de ser inmortal pero de eso a ser una diosa era una gran diferencia. Despues los ancianos de consejo no le quisieron dar la custodia de Naruto, quien era su ahijado, pasado por sobre la última voluntad de Minato, el hombre que consideraba como su hermano, para mantener "seguro" a Naruto. Si lo que esos ancianos querían era que Naruto se volvieran otra arma de Konoha como lo había sido ella misma con solo 10 años, quien sabe que cosas haría esas personas con Naruto siendo tan solo un inocente bebe.

Asi que Sorato tomo una arriesgada decisión, se llevaría a Naruto con ella al exterior de las naciones ocultas, a otro país donde no fuera reconocida y viviría como nómadas hasta que Naruto estuviera la sufiente fuerza para defenderse contra el mundo, Sorato sabía que Naruto por el simple hecho de ser un Jinchūriki lo atacarían constantemente en las naciones ocultas. Por ello recopilo todos lo jutsus que pudiera para en un futuro enseñárselos a Naruto.

Escapo de Konoha con ayuda de Kakashi un Jounin que era alumno de Minato y Gai, Kurenai, Asuma y Anko que son Genin, usado sus habilidades especiales para pasar desapercibida entre las naciones ocultas y tomo un país lejano como refugio, eligió Reino Unido más específicamente la ciudad Londres, se mezcló perfectamente entre los civiles y se hospedo en una posada acogedora y los dueños que eran dos ancianos la dejaron quedarse despues de contar los hecho parcialmente y muy retocado, si ayudaba en el negocio.

Ese día decidió dar un paseo con Naruto, quien tenía 3 meses de vida, sabía que ese día era el último del año asi que Sorato le pareció agradable pasear por las nevadas calles de Londres antes moverse de locación, Sorato ya había decidido que cuando Naruto cumpliera los cuatro meses se mudarían a Escocia.

Sin que Sorato se diera cuenta ya eran las 8 de la noche y decidió tomar rumbo a su hogar temporal, cuando una mujer claramente embarazada y bastante distraída se tropezó con ella. En un rápido movimiento cambio posición con aquella mujer, recibiendo Sorato el impacto de la caída más el peso de la mujer además de poner con mucho cuidado la canasta donde Naruto permanencia calientito pero muy activo y juguetón.

Sorato analizo a la mujer que estaba encima suyo, no debía tener más de 20 años, su piel era palida casi translucida y enfermiza, su figura era desnutrida y huesuda solo su vientre materno se veía en perfectas condiciones, su cabello es negro y abundante pero descuidado y sin brillo ni corte definido, su rostro estaba sucio y manchado y aun que no era una belleza era un rostro que denotaba aristocracia, los ojos de la mujer fueron lo que más le preocuparon eran bizcos y no podía definir su auténtico color aunque dedujo que era oscuros y la ropa que llevaba no era ni remotamente abrigada, el abrigo remedado marrón sucio y vestido ligero blanco pero estaba tan sucio que parecía gris, más una zapatillas ligeras oscuras por la suciedad y corta bufanda negra.

Sorato sintió verdadera compasión por aquella joven pero también sintió un extraño presentimiento, de que esa mujer era más importante de lo que parecía. Se notaba claramente que vivía en la calle, asi que Sorato tomo una decisión importante. Levanto a la joven con cuidado y la puso de pie sobre la calle, le hizo una rápida revisión a Naruto mientras sentían la mirada analítica de la desconocida en sima de ella. Asintió al ver a Naruto bien se voltio a la joven para tomar con suavidad del antebrazo izquierdo con su diestra y la jalaba, y con la izquierda tomo la canasta de Naruto, iniciaron su andar.

Merope se extrañó cuando esa desconocida la tomo del brazo y la guio por las oscuras y frías calles de Londres, Merope se detuvo un momento sintiendo otra contracción, gimió suavemente llevándose su mano libre al vientre acariciándolo, tratado de reconfortar a la criatura en su interior. Sintió un tirón de antebrazo y miro hacia arriba, se encontró la mirada dorada brillando de preocupación, Merope no pudo evitar pensar que al fin encontró la ayuda que necesitaba. Merope le sonrió un poco y dijo;

-Estoy a punto de dar a luz-

Vio como abría desmesuradamente sus ojos dorados y despues asentía seriamente, sin cambiar su destino siguieron caminando, hasta que llevaron a una posada. Al entrar la campanilla de la puerta sonó asiendo reír alegremente a Naruto. Merope escucho pasos y vio a una mujer bastante mayor y agradable sonrisa, tenía el cabello blanco y unos vibrantes ojos azules, se notaba que en sus tiempos de juventud fue una mujer realmente bella porque aun denotaba por su aura brillante y vestía un largo vestido verde claro con un mandil, a Merope pensó que ella tenía una agradable aura.

-Sorato querida, que bueno que has llegado, Richard y yo no estábamos preocupado que no llegaras de tu paseo con Naruto, oh querida has traído una amiga hazla pasar- dijo con un tono dulce y maternal la amable señora.

Merope vio a la mujer más joven, ahora sabía que se llamaba Sorato, negar con la cabeza. Despues Sorato le paso a la anciana la canasta con él bebe, que supuso era el tal Naruto aun por alguna razón su nombre le parecía una comida pero no estaba segura. Merope despues noto como Sorato comenzaba a hacer señal con las manos y la anciana la miraba concentrada para despues asentir cuando Sorato dejo de hacer señas. Asi Merope se dio cuenta que Sorato era muda.

-Oh Sorato por que no lo dijiste antes- dijo la señora en tono parecido al regaño pero sin dejar de ser maternal, por ello recibió una miraba molesta de Sorato- Delante llévala a tu habitación, yo llevare a Naruto con Richard y luego preparare las cosas para recibir al bebe de esta joven.

Sorato asintió a la orden, guio a Merope nuevamente por los pasillos y la adentro a una habitación de tamaño medio, la obligo a que se recostara de la cama y separo sus piernas, toqueteo ligeramente su vientre y asintió para sí misma con la mirada concentrada en su vientre, despues le dio una sonrisa como diciendo "todo estará bien", pocos minutos despues en entro la anciana con mantas, un bol con agua, unas tijeras y unos guantes.

La anciana se le acerco con prontitud y dejado las cosas en una mesa cercana, sujeto su huesuda mano y dijo:

-Estas en buenas manos, esa muchacha a atendido más partos de los que te puedes imaginar, Oh que distraída soy, mi nombre es Bella Smith y ella- apunto a la mujer entre sus piernas- es la doctora Sorato Mitsuki-

Merope suspiro profundo y apretó la mano de la señora Bella, cuando la contracción seso dijo con voz algo forzada:

-Me llamo Merope Riddle Gaunt-

Cuando Merope se presentó, la doctora Sorato termino de examinarla y miro a la señora Bella, le hizo un par de señas de manos y despues le envió una sonrisa a Merope. La embarazada vio como la doctora Sorato se levantó de su lugar, se fue por una de las puertas que tenía la habitación para despues escuchar el sonido de correr de agua, la doctora Sorato volvió unos minutos despues solo con un suéter negro con el largo cabello platinado recogido en un moño, las mangas enrollando y las manos desnudas y limpias, se puso los guantes y se ubicó nuevamente entre las piernas de Merope. Mientras la doctora Sorato estaba en el baño la señora Bella le cambio su maltratada ropa por un lindo camisón verde que había en el armario de la doctora, cuando la doctora volvió Merope ya estaba lista para recibir a su bebe.

Solo basto una hora para que la doctora Sorato recibiera a un saludable varón de 3,500 gramos y 50 cm de largo y su hora de nacimiento fue el 31 de diciembre de 1926 a las 9:24 p.m. Despues se lo entregó a la debilitada madre, lastimosamente Merope no se la paso tan bien en el parto, ni siquiera con las habilidades de Sorato poseía podía salvarla y sintió gran tristeza por la madre de esa linda criatura.

-Lo llamaran Thomas como su padre, Marvolo como mi padre y Riddle será su apellido- le dijo en tono suave, sonriente a la doctora Sorato para despues entregarle el bebe a la confundida mujer –Cuídelo, él es mi mayor tesoro y no se lo entregue a su padre o mi familia bajo ninguna circunstancia, ellos son malas personas- dijo al cansada la reciente madre – Yo siento que eres la persona correcta para criarlo, podrá ser un gran hombre a tu lado. Además de los dones que precede nuestra sangre tendrás que enseñarle a ser un justo y astuto.

Sorato miro al precioso recién nacido entre sus brazos y le asintió la madre, entendía lo que Merope le decía, tuvo ese presentimiento de que debía ayudar a Merope o sino algo malo ocurría.

-Mi familia es de un linaje mágico- escucho un jadeo de la señora Bella pero no le tomo importancia- uno realmente importante y antiguo, mi familia es descendiente de las líneas principales de Salazar Slytherin, él fue un mago astuto, oscuro y sabio, muy reconocido por el mundo mágico mundialmente. Pero la gente lo ancho de loco y traidor en sus últimos años de vida.

Mi antepasado Salazar desde su cuadro mágico me encomendó la misión de limpiar nuestra línea sanguínea de la malformación y pobreza. Dijo que tenía escoger al mejor prospecto de hombre muggle, que son gente sin magia, y tener un hijo con él para que la línea volviera a ser pura nuevamente. Mi familia a tenia un circulo incestuoso desde tiempo hace un siglo y yo pude reparar el daño por el simple hecho de que el padre de mi hijo sea muggle.

Little Hangleton es donde vive su padre y mi familia, quiero que se lo presentes pero no se los entregues a nadie, ellos me tacharon de mentirosa cuando les dije que estaba embarazada y me echaron cuando más los necesitaba, ahora mi querido exesposo ya no tendrá derecho sobre MI HIJO, yo te nombro su madrina para que asi tenga derecho sobre él- término de decir sumamente agotada.

La doctora Sorato sonrió torcida, dándose cuenta del plan de venganza de Merope. Era una mujer muy vengativa y ladina, quizás sea de familia. Pero lo que dijo del padre del bebe era la más absoluta de las verdades, ese hombre al rechazar y abandonar a Merope lo dejo sin ningún derecho sobre su hijo, asi que le paso el recién nacido a la señora Bella y comenzó a hacer unas señas.

-Sorato está de acuerdo contigo y acepta tu última voluntad- tradujo la señora Bella –también dice que tienes que firmar unos papeles y el resto se lo dejas a ella, además dice que hará arrepentirse al hombre que te abandono y que ira por el cuatro de tu ancestro.

Merope murió el 31 diciembre de 1926 a las 10:57 p.m. con una bella sonrisa en el rostro y la seguridad en su corazón y alma que su hijo estaba en buenas manos y con la garantía que su memoria seria vengada de forma justa.

La mañana del 1 de enero de 1927 Sorato organizo un discreto funeral para Merope y no escatimo en gastos por el ataúd de alta calidad, el terreno que estaba justo debajo de un árbol gran árbol de roble y la lápida de mármol y grabado de oro donde decía;

 _ **Merope Elladora Riddle Gaunt**_

 _ **(10 de febrero 1907 - 31 de diciembre de 1926)**_

 _ **Astuta y valiente.**_

 _ **Honorable y ladina.**_

 _ **Por sobre todo, una gran madre.**_

" _ **Perdona a tus enemigos, pero no olvides sus nombres."**_

A Sorato le pareció un lema un poco enigmático y tétrico pero concordaba a la perfección con Merope.

Cuando Tom, como lo llamaba la señora Bella y el señor Richard, cumplió los 5 meses y Naruto los 8 meses se despido de los señores Smith y siguió su camino, tomando rumbo a Little Hangleton, el señor Thomas Armand Riddle tenía cuentas pendientes con Merope Riddle y Sorato Mitsuki, y eso no era nada bueno.

Desde Little Hangleton la señora Mary Riddle tuvo un mal augurio, al ver que en su taza de té una ramita flotaba en la superficie.

Continuaran…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aclaro que Merope en este fics es una madre preocupada, pero siempre pensé en sacar su vena Slytherin, por esa será de esta manera para poder darle su merecido a Tom Riddle Sr., que me pareció un hombre despreciable ni siquiera corroboro si Merope estaba realmente embarazada y hace su vida tan tranquilo con otra mujer. Si a mí me hicieran eso quería venganza. Aun también soy de Slytherin, no sé qué harán las demás casas.

La frase de la lápida de Merope es de John F. Kennedy, me pareció bastante adecuada, porque Merope nunca olvido el nombre de sus enemigos, su padre, su hermano y Tom Riddle Sr., también lo elegí porque me pareció muy Slytherin y además de sabio.

Lo de la ramita es que sobre una superficie inglesa que dice que si una sola ramita a flote significa que un desconocido llegará pronto (si es dura, será un hombre, si es suave será una mujer)

Por favor deje sus comentarios y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
